


A Little Light Shopping

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2016 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2016, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean has a crush on Cas and Sam maybe helps moves things along.  Face it, he's just sick of his brother pining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, I hope you like it. :)

[  
](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1480460601.jpg)[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

Day 20: Shopping Together

“Dean. No.” 

Dean frowned as Sam removed 3 of the 4 pies he had selected from the cart.

“Sammy, it’s pie.” He argued, as though that was all the explanation that was needed. 

“And it’s high in sugar, high in fat, and you’ll go up a size in jeans. Again.” His brother’s argument was better and that ticked Dean off. He scowled as he started walking down the aisle. So many pies, and Sam had limited him to 1. His brother sucked.

“I can be fat if I want to, Sam! It’s my body!” He called back over his shoulder. Sam just rolled his eyes.

“True, but I’m pretty sure your boyfriend wants you around a few more years.”

Dean stuttered to a stop, nearly tripping over his own boots. He whipped around to face Sam.

“My what?!”

The grin that slowly crept up on Sam’s face made his skin prickle.

“Oh, come on, Dean. I see the way you stare at Cas. It’s why we always shop at this store. You stopped going to any other stores the moment you laid eyes on him. And you find excuses to come in here every weekday because you know he’ll be here. I see the way you watch him when you think he can’t see you, and the way you light up when he does notice you and strikes up a conversation. You’re just too chicken to ask him out. So instead, we come in under the pretense of buying pie, so you can ogle his ass. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

Dean gaped at his brother, not knowing which part of that to address first. Finally he stomped back over to the cart and angrily poked his brother in the chest.

“I’ve been out with 1 guy before. One! I have no idea if he’s interested in me, or how to even go about asking him out, so don’t try that guilt trip shit. I shop because I need things, asshole.” He hissed. With one last hard jab to Sam’s chest he marched off. He barely made it around the corner before he was walking smack into someone.

“Oh! Sorry!” He grabbed onto the end cap shelf to steady himself as cans of tomato basil soup hit the floor, some landing on his foot. “Ow!”

“Dean?”

He looked up, cursing himself when he saw that it was Cas he had just plowed right into.

“Uh, hey…Cas…”

“I thought that was you and Sam. I was trying to get the rest of these on the shelf so I could come say him.” Cas held up the can of soup he’d been stocking the shelves with. He looked mildly upset too.

“Oh, uh, yeah. We came in for…” Dean scratched nervously at the back of his neck.

“Pie. Dean here has a slight addiction to pie.” Sam said as he pushed the cart around the corner. He even patted the apple pie sitting in the front of the cart for emphasis.

“Is it for a special occasion?” Cas asked. Dean wished he knew why the man suddenly looked so uncomfortable.

“No, I just like pie.” He replied. He looked at Sam who shrugged.

“Oh. So your…boyfriend, he doesn’t try to take some?” Cas looked pained even asking the question and Dean felt an intense urge to punch his brother. Cas had heard at least part of their conversation.

“I’m not dating anyone, Cas. Sam was being an asshole.” He shot his younger brother a warning look. Sam smiled sheepishly and held up a hand.

“Guilty. I was just needling him.”

Cas relaxed and offered a shy smile as his eyes met Dean’s.

“I wasn’t eavesdropping, but people talk about all sorts of things when they shop.”

“It’s cool.” Dean stooped down to pick up the cans that had fallen on his foot before.

“I’m…going to see what they have on sale for salads.” Sam steered the cart away leaving Dean alone with Cas. Suddenly his throat felt really dry. He gathered all the cans up and held them as Cas took them 2 at a time to place on the shelf. Every time the tips of his fingers brushed across Dean’s palm, he felt his stomach do a flip.

“You spend a lot of money on pie, I’ve noticed. Is it your favorite dessert?” Cas asked.

“Food. It’s my favorite food.” Dean corrected. Cas smiled.

“So why buy store made ones? Homemade is so much better.”

“I’ve tried but they never come out good. I’m better at cooking than baking, I guess.” Dean loved homemade pie but since his mom died, he’d hardly had any. He relied on store bought. Cas set the last can on the shelf and folded down the box they had been in.

“Oh, well, I can make practically any flavor of pie. I love to bake. My dream is to own my own bakery, someday. It’s why I’m getting a business administration degree. I want it to be successful.”

Dean felt like there was hint somewhere in the man’s words. He licked his lips, noticing how Cas’ eyes flickered to them. Was he interested after all?

“Yeah? You make apple?” He asked.

Cas smiled. “Yes, about 6 different varieties including old fashioned, caramel apple and Dutch.”

Dean was pretty sure Cas was going to steal his heart. He smiled.

“Blueberry?”

Cas smiled wider. “Yes.”

“Cherry?”

“Won a blue ribbon at the fair for mine.”

“Damn, peach?”

Cas nodded. “Won a ribbon for that too.”

Dean stepped a little closer.

“Pie aside, would you maybe want to go out sometime?”

Cas’ smile was so wide he could see every tooth in the man’s mouth.

“I’d love to. When were you thinking?”

Dean let out the breath he’d been holding. Cas liked him. Cas wanted to go out with him.

“Well, I’m off evenings and weekends. When are you off next?”

“Well, it’s Friday. I’m off tomorrow.” Cas replied.

“How does dinner sound? I know a great place to get burgers.” 

“I’d love that. Do you have your phone on you?” Cas asked. Dean nodded and pulled it out. Cas took it and entered his number, making sure to call his own phone so he’d have Dean’s number. He pulled his own phone out and texted his address to Dean.

“Now you have my address. Does 7 work?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be at your place at 7.” Dean agreed.

“Dean, you done flirting?” Sam asked as he came around another corner. Half the cart was filled so he’d gotten most of the hard work done.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” Dean said. He stepped closer to Cas and smiled.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at 7.”

Cas smiled back. “You better.”

Dean was still smiling when he rejoined his brother and headed for the dairy section.

“So, you grow some balls and ask him out?” Sam asked.

“Hell yeah, I asked him out. We have a date tomorrow night.” Dean replied. He was proud of himself for that one. Sam patted him on the back.

“Good. It’s about time. He’s been crazy about you since you first walked in. Asked me a couple of months back if you were into guys. I said yes, but that you were kind of anal retentive and would need time to work up the nerve to ask him out. I should have just told him to go ahead and do the asking.”

“You…what?!” Dean gaped at his brother which just made Sam laugh.

“Dude, I can only stand watching you drool over the guy for so long before I feel like I’m losing my mind. You like him, take him out, get to know him outside of the 5 or 10 minutes you get to chat here while he’s working. Grab eggs, I’ll get the butter.” 

Dean glared at him as he walked off to grab the butter. He turned his attention to the eggs and was grabbing a dozen when his phone chimed with a new text. For a moment he forgot about the eggs as he smiled at the message he’d just received from Cas.

Cas: Just wanted to say I’m glad you finally asked me out. Maybe next week if you make me dinner, I’ll bring the pie. Any flavor you want.

Dean chuckled as he responded.

Dean: You have a deal. And maybe we can make it together? Show me how you make your homemade pies.

Cas: I’d be happy to. I have to go, more shelves to stock. Text me later?

Dean: Absolutely.

He stuck his phone back in his pocket and grabbed the eggs. Maybe shopping with his little brother actually had some benefits.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> **Day 21 Prompt:** Buying Flowers for the Other


End file.
